Scroll
Scrolls are the talisman of the Raksha Warrior. They are inscribed with forbidden lore and magic, and can channel the power of mischievous demons through the body of the Raksha. List of Scrolls Scroll *Level 1 *Notes: : Cannot be upgraded. No growth/skills/talents ' Scroll' *Level 5 *Upgraded with Shadow Stone *Talisman Skill : ?? : MP Cost: : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: <> : 2: <> : 3: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> *Notes : You recieve this Scroll at level 5 from Taoist ?? along with a Shadow Stone. This Scroll cannot be upgraded past its initial stage to Doom/Draco prefix. Scripture Scroll *Level 10 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill : ?? : MP cost: ?? : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: <> : 2: <> : 3: <> : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> *Notes : You recieve this Scroll at level 15 from Captor ??, along with a scarlet stone. Cloudy Scroll *Level 20 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill : ?? : MP Cost: ?? : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: <> : 2: <> : 3: <> : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> *Notes : You recieve the ?? Scroll from your level 20 class quest. After completing the quest for the Summoning Charm, you will recieve a quest to defeat Blaze Ox, which includes this talisman as a reward. Blaze Ox can also drop this talisman. Variable Scroll *Level 30 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill : ?? : MP Cost: ?? : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: <> : 2: <> : 3: <> : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> *Notes : The major bosses of Water Palace can drop this talisman. You can also buy it for 20 ??/10 copper from the World Regime if you have attained at least Rank 9 reputation with them. Draco Holy Guard Scroll *Level 50 *Upgraded with Orange Stone/Force Jade *Talisman Skill : Fire 3 ghosts to attack. 2 minute cooldown. 15 vigors. : MP Cost: 15 vigors : Effective ??: *Growth : 1: Stamina+15 , Physical Crit Rate+1% : 2: Strength+18 , Attack+20 : 3: Stamina+15 , Physical Crit Damage+10% : 4: Strength+18 , Crit Res. Rate+1% : 5: Guard Spell-Draco: Fire 3 ghosts to attack. 2 minute cooldown. 15 vigors. : 6: Strength+14 , Attack+30 : 7: Physique+24 , Physical Crit Rate+1% *Talents : Tier 1: : Enhanced Ghostly Claw : Healthy : Tier 2: : Crucial Strike : Killing Attempt : Tier 3: : Enhanced Death's Reach : <> : Tier 4: : <> : <> *Notes : Holy Guard Scroll can be purchased from the Devil Tower Quartermaster for 20 Devil Defeat Marks and 20 Gold. : Category:Classes Category:Talisman Category:Skills